


Eiichi's Surprise

by Amisbro



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Eiichi Otori, Gen, Self-Insert, Surprse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: Ever have someone catch you completely off guard to the point where you don't know how to act when they do something completely our of their norm?  This story chronicles such a case when it comes to Eiichi Otori and a dear friend to HEAVENS...read on and find out what this means!





	

_Sometimes things just happen_

It had been a relatively mundane and boring day for the HEAVENS dorm: Wake up at 4 AM ,get breakfast and practice and all that and you would think that NOTHING could happen that would make things interesting on the premises right?

Well you would be wrong!

Everyone in HEAVENS was doing promotion for their singles that were either out or going to be out in the coming weeks. Raging was especially worried because when he was reading about the one for Yamato and Syo and how it was performing (or not depending on perspective) he made sure that the fiery brother of Ryuya went out and promoted his hard!

During this promotion Joshua was in the studio that he always goes to when he needs to work on things. His big Christmas show was coming up in less than 2 months and He needed to make sure that his vocals were down and even some choreography because of some songs that were going to involve dancing for a switch! It was a rather interesting task because you see Joshua wasn’t much of a dancer…its not that he COULDN’T dance but he rare needed to because he isn’t that kind of performer. A way he more or less explained his style of performance was somewhat of a throwback to the days of say Phil Collins but we are getting horribly off-track here!

Today was a day that Joshua always dreads: Today is the day that Joshua goes through and looks at the songs he KIND OF LIKES and narrows them down to songs that he WANTS to do! Problem is that he always ends up a songlist that isn’t narrowed down enough and then the promoter is usually screaming at him to get the list over so he can have it up. It always works out though because the songs are always a surprise when Joshua announces them and usually has special surprises sprinkled in here and there!

Well today, for whatever reason, Joshua was having a really weird time when it comes to his setlist because he was PROMISING HIMSELF that he could bust it down to about 15 songs which he considered plenty. He had a few faves he wanted in there and they made sure to keep them and then he had some that were pretty much there but not like “classic faves” so they stayed but he was looking at his list and realized that he was screwed because he saw the songs he wanted to consider and when it came down to it he was struggling! Not because of if he liked them or not (he did) but more because of the fact that when you sit and make your bread and butter on the Christmas show at the Dome every year when you really only do two solos a year it can be a freaking nightmare!

_And this is why Joshua always has issues with his setlist to the last minute_

Joshua did have people that he could talk to and call for situations like this but he hated using crutches all the time. Eiichi ALWAYS tells him that he could very easily ask him for help but Josh never does. It’s weird because they have one of the best dynamics in all of the Agency (well really he’s close with everyone) but Joshua never wants to rely on him…EVER!

Now you might ask…”Why not?”

Joshua has had this weird rule since he was in the SA even as Camus’ assistant: You don’t ask for help unless YOU KNOW the problem is going to tick you off SO BAD that you want to scream! The thing was that Joshua was always good at figuring out things before it got like that usually so he never asked anyone for help. THIS was a little different because this one was actually being promoted by Raging and simulcasted so the tension would be A LOT higher than it normally is. This is not something Shining ever did for Joshua but Raging always believed in his new member so he wanted to show how much he trusted him to pull through with the show.

Now was Raging alone in his encouragement? No and as a matter of fact one particular member of the group was always telling Joshua to use their studio since he lived near there now and worked with them.

_That would be Eiichi_

Joshua had a very good rapport with Eiichi even before he went to Raging’s Agency and their friendship was one of the best in the industry. It was actually because of him that Joshua was allowed to “float” between agencies and work with Shining and Raging and was part of what brokered the original deal with the two in the first place! Eiichi was mad when Shining was messing with Joshua because he knew that his friend had a very important role not just with that company at the time but an important image to protect in the industry!

Eiichi was someone that, when Joshua did his radio show, he would always go on for the RA to help promote the group and they actually did good ratings on his appearances! The fact that the station wanted the elder Otori brother on every Friday but couldn’t get him because of when they would have conflicts they were kind of bummed! Don’t misunderstand Josh could pull good ratings on all his Friday interviews but the Eiichi ones did some of the best ratings for the station!

Here is the kicker: No one knew WHY!

Some in the industry would refuse to book Otori…the reason is because he was deemed “too abrasive” for their hosts. This was proven FALSE when Joshua would be able to get him for a Friday spot and sometimes they didn’t even talk about HEAVENS (and this was before he worked for Shining Full Time) but what would happen is he would come on and sometimes they commented on the Oricon chart ranks for the week and Eiichi was damn sure insightful about it and tried to make the breakdowns as informative as he could. Some attributed the success of the Friday shows to his business insight and a lot just noted the chemistry that Joshua had with him regularly.

Fun Fact time: When Eiichi wasn’t scheduled to come on he would call with a “check in” to comment on something that he read in the industry news and it was usually a quirky topic that made him scratch his head! THIS was always fun because when he would bring it up and Joshua would tell the guest about it they would all bust up in the studio for like 5 minutes because Eiichi could deliver it in a way that you would think he was auditioning to do The Daily Show but he wasn’t! He had a very unique gift that Joshua knew about and if he could get Eiichi on they got to see it! Now remember too this was before Joshua ended up working for the RA but these were a lot of good times for sure!

So this brings us back to this point: Why would Joshua be afraid to ask Eiichi for help?

This is the thing…Eiichi didn’t know either!

In the brief time that Joshua has lived with HEAVENS and even when he was in the SA he never tried to lean on anyone for help or guidance. HOW was beyond him because any other member of his group would have been going crazy but Joshua kept to himself and would come home not really “frustrated” but he was “annoyed” because here it was the first week of prep and he was wondering if he was going to hit his limit!

_And this wasn’t lost on Leader Man_

The thing you have to know about Eiichi is that he can sense when a problem is gonna come and he is usually pretty good at heading it off. The thing was this was the first week (and by this point Thursday) and he was struggling to get Joshua to let him in!

Now…let’s also be clear about this: Eiichi Otori DOES NOT have an affinity for Joshua in the way that Yukari does and he has met Joshua’s boyfriend in the past and respects that space. It DOES NOT mean however that he can’t care for Joshua in a way that would make him happy and calm before he just blows up! Joshua has known this but sometimes wouldn’t try to use that to his advantage or at the least he wouldn’t deal with it because he was a stubborn mule! Josh was a very proud man and if he felt he had to lean on someone like Eiichi he wondered if that made him “useless” because…part of the reason he left Shining is for this challenge and now he would be leaning on someone whom is VERY GOOD FRIENDS WITH and someone that he has gotten to not be so stiff in the agency but then WHY could he not just say “Hey I need your help so can you help me?”

This was a question better left to the minds that had the time to figure it out…fortunately for Eiichi and his brother he was gonna get it!

“So you think Joshua needs to get this list done today to be able to have his mind at ease? I can agree to this and if it makes you feel better I will keep him out so you can handle what you need to handle. Will 8 hours do you?” Raging asked his sons and they nodded knowing that Friday was a busy day for their friend anyways but if he could make it a little busier that would buy them the time they needed. The good news is that Eiji had spoken with Joshua before about songs he was considering for his Christmas Concert and now he and his brother were going to help him! The situation was starting to look up!

As the day started for Joshua he was tempted to go call the Agency but when he would pick up his phone he remembered that Raging told him that if they needed him THEY would call him! Joshua sighed and put his phone down and wondered aloud how long some of the interviews were going to be because part of him wanted to be home! Fridays were usually his lazy days but this time of year he had to be out promoting and he always tried to put HEAVENS first and then himself which was something he prided himself on for sure! The thing was that HEAVENS’s promotion from what he heard was going pretty good and he could tell as he would have the radio on and he would hear the spots that were going on for the singles coming up (including Eiichi and Otoya’s) and that one was the one that worried him just because he could FEEL the style clash! Like Eiji and Tokiya worked out (even if he felt there was some drama that was unnecessary) and almost everyone that was currently out was doing decent so he couldn’t worry there! What his big concern was why he needed to be out till dang near 7 PM by order of the Otori brothers?!

_6:45 PM_

Joshua got home after a LONG DAY of interviews and TV spots that he had to shoot for the week of the concert and everything! When Joshua got home his first instinct was to crash hard because he just wanted to sleep but then he looked over on the island and saw a nice piping hot dinner that Kira had just made for him! Had one one of his favorite things too in a nice bowl of rice with Soy Sauce because…even though he tries to cut down the salt Kira manages to find this special sauce that isn’t nearly as bad as one would think.

While he is having his dinner Joshua wanted to glance over at the family area but Kira always diverted his attention. While Josh found this odd as hell he always enjoyed a convo with Sumeragi so he entertained him and believe it or not it was just long enough for him to not only finish dinner but by the time he got done and was ready to help with the dishes in the sink Eiichi and his brother had a happy proclaimation!

“DONE!” Eiichi exclaimed with a rare smile and when Joshua was wondering what happened the brothers walked over to him and showed him what they were working on all day…

Josh’s setlist!

When Joshua saw what Eiichi and Eiji had done he looked it over and when he saw the songs they put in and the ones that got taken out he looked both relieved and exhausted again!

Why?

It wasn’t that it wasn’t a perfect setlist because it WAS but now he had to work it out with his people to try and make sure that it was a perfect night for the people and that was gonna be a challenge but nowhere near as bad as this had been because he was starting this process actually back at the end of September and these two nailed it in 7 hours!

“Eiichi how…” But Joshua just stopped himself cos he knew not to question the Leader’s methods…that never works out!

“I’ve told you in the past Joshua that you should never go alone in these situations. When you joined this Agency you didn’t just join a group of individuals you joined a family and that is something that we teach people. I’m sure you heard about Shion’s situation recently right?” Eiichi asked and Joshua nodded. He heard about it secondhand but didn’t approach him about it because it HAD to be embarrassing for him and he didn’t want to bring up a painful memory.

“I know you told me Eiichi but…it’s always hard for me to ask for help because I’ve taught myself to not rely on people. I HATED to have to rely on you at the radio show because I didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage of you.” Joshua explained and both Otoris just shook their head and even Kira was amazed at how Josh hadn’t grasped that concept yet!

“Josh” Eiichi began “We know that you have just joined us but understand that your problems are no longer just YOURS! As long as you live with us and even if you leave us you are part of a family that no one will be able to take from you. You are a very special young man and a good friend to me, my brother and everyone here. Your battles now become OUR battles and if you need ANYTHING then you ask. We will do our best to help you because we want you to be as successful, if not moreso, than us! You do what you need to do and if there is ANYTHING you need from now on you come find us…are we clear?” Eiichi asked gently but firmly and Joshua just nodded with tears in his eyes and when he came around the island he hugged both of them as tight as he could and cried for a good 3 minutes which was fine with Eiichi…he knew this was something that his comrade needed because there was some pain and frustration in him that he NEEDED to get out! Now that he had he could truly start to heal!

A few hours later and while everyone was hanging out in the family area Joshua excused himself to retire for the night but before he did there was one thing he needed to do to properly repay Eiichi

Joshua walked behind the seat that Eiichi was sitting in and as his Leader looked up he brushed a part of his hair back and kissed him on the forehead right smack in front of everyone and no one said a thing! After the gentle act though there was only one thing left said that night

“Thank Mr. Otori…God Bless you and good night Prince!”

With that Joshua went upstairs and retired for the night. This was now his home and he was very happy to call HEAVENS his family


End file.
